videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tremor's Package
Tremor's Package 'is the sixth mission in [[Grand Theft Auto 6: LouiCity|'Grand Theft Auto 6: LouiCity]]'''. '''It's sets in January 15th, 2018. Characters * Louis Redfield (playable) * Tyrell Everett * Brian Wilcox (playable) * Alex Huston * Connor "Lucky" Hollands * Tremor * Takeda Takahashi * Nate Ribbs * Erron Black * Cassie Cage (voice only) * Jacqui Briggs (voice only) * Sergeant Housely (playable) Transcript Objective: Drive to the Airport (the player can choose to drive either as Louis or as Brian) The mission starts in Louis's house. Louis starts to walk to a car, together with Alex, "Lucky", Brian and Tyrell. The group are split between two cars: Louis and Tyrell are driving in one car, while Alex, "Lucky" and Brian are driving in a refrigerator truck. Louis: Alright, Lucky. Who's your guy? Lucky: I got someone over on Deacon City, he says he sells some Artifact Detectors. One of them is a "magical drilling device", according to this bloke. Louis: So where are we going? Lucky: To the airport. According to him, the detector is in a Special Forces Cargo Plane, and surprise surprise, it's taking off in one hour from Los Santos. Louis: Let's go then. Objective: Find your way to the Cargo Plane If the player chooses Brian Louis and Tyrell are seen entering the airport. Brian needs to drive to the Suppliers Entrance. Guard: Just one se--- Brian must shoot the guard. Brian: Thank you for your service. Go ahead Lucky. Make sure no one saw us coming. Lucky*over the comms*: Go with Alex. The Special Forces Guards must not see us going to that plane. Brian: Got you. Alex, go to the North side, I'll go to the South. Alex: Alright, Wilcox. See you on the other side. Objective: Take down the guards The player (Brian) is equipped with a Dagger and a Taser, and must take down all guards before he gets noticed. First Cutscene (Part 1): Flying to Deacon City Brian and Alex are seen wearing Special Forces uniforms. Alex: How can they wear these suits? They're so heavy! "Lucky" comes in an airport security guard unifrom, sees Alex and Brian joins them. Lucky: Have you seen the plane? Suddenly, a pilot over the Special Forces communication device calls for help. Pilot*over the comms*: Somebody help! I think somebody boarded the plane. I hear ste--- Oh for Raiden's sake. The calls ends with a gunshot. Brian: Wait a second... Brian lights up a cigarette, and the smoke reveals the hidden Cargo Plane, which was right next to them. Alex: That's brilliant. Let's get on the plane. The rest of the crew gets on the plane and sees Louis and Tyrell holding a gun near the pilot's head. Pilot*nervously*: H-h-h-help m-m-me... Tyrell: Your associate may be lying. There is no "magical drilling device" in here. Lucky: I think we should fly over to Deacon City to find him. Louis cocks his pistol. Louis: Take us to Deacon City. If the player chooses Louis Louis and Tyrell are entering the airport. Louis presents a card to the guard. Louis: John Everett. CEO of Crimson Loans. My friend and I have to catch a private flight to Deacon City, can you show us the way to Hangar 6? Guard: Sorry, never heard of a private flight to Deacon City. Next. Tyrell: I think you may want to reconsider... Tyrell opens his suitcase, which reveals a million dollars. Guard: On a second though, I can take you there. Follow me. Louis and Tyrell follow the guard to the runway. Louis, Tyrell and the guard are seeing multiple Special Forces Guard being killed, and the guard reaches for his communication device. Louis quickly pulls out his Mini Sickle and stabs the guard. Tyrell looks at disbelief as the guard's skin starts to rot. Tyrell: We found it. You found it. First Cutscene (Part 2): Flying to Deacon City Louis: Found what? Tyrell: This sickle is made by fragments of Dark Matter and the Stone of Prahbu. This may be our key to stop Edwin Rose. The guard's dead body turns into dust, which flys in the wind and reveals the location of the plane. Louis: There it is. Now let's find this device. Louis and Tyrell enter the plane. Louis and Tyrell split and search the device. Louis and Tyrell meet at the cockpit, with no sign of the device. They both find a guard who is calling for help in his communication device. Pilot: Somebody help! I think somebody boarded the plane. I hear ste--- Oh for Raiden's sake. Louis shoots the plane's communication device and points a gun at the Pilot's head. Tyrell cocks his gun and points it at the pilot's head as well. Davin, "Lucky" and Alex enter the cockpit, dressed in Special Forces Uniforms. Pilot*nervously*: H-h-h-help m-m-me... Tyrell: Your associate may be lying. There is no "magical drilling device" in here. Lucky: I think we should fly over to Deacon City to find him. Louis cocks his pistol. Louis: Take us to Deacon City. Objective: Fly the gang to Deacon City (as the Pilot) The Pilot starts flying the Cargo Plane. The player must fly in the right direction to Deacon City. Louis: Hollands, call your guy. And you, fly us to Deacon City. Pilot*nervously*: O-o-o-okay, p-please don't hurt me... "Lucky" calls his contact in Deacon City, Tremor. Tremor*over the phone*: Oh, Connor, how are you? I can hear you have boarded the plane. Lucky: Oh cut the bullshit, Tremor. The device isn't here. Tremor*over the phone*: I know, I know. Did you really think that I will just give you that device, so easily? No, no. You have to work hard for it. Lucky: Is killing a bunch of Special Forces Guards easy? Tremor*over the phone*: *laughs* No, not at all. On that plane, there is a huge meteor of Dark Matter. You can't miss it. I'm gonna need you to take that meteor safely to the Black Dragon's Base. I will take it, and only then, you will get the device. "Lucky" enters the cockpit and tells Louis and Tyrell about the call. Lucky: Have you two seen a giant meteor in this plane? Tyrell: I think we have. Why? Lucky: We must deliver it to the Black Dragon's Base. Hey, you, pilot guy. Fly us to the Black Dragon's Base. Don't screw up, or I might screw a bullet or two in you. Objective: Fly to the Black Dragon's Base (as the Pilot) Louis goes to search for the meteor, while Lucky cocks his pistol and points it at the pilot's head. The player must reroute and fly to the Black Dragon's Base. Second Cutscene: Cover Blown While passing the Special Forces Headquarters, Jacqui Briggs calls the Pilot through his walkie-talkie. Pilot*nervously*: I-I-I'm really sorry, I-I got to pick this up... "Lucky" nods at the pilot. The pilot picks up the call. Pilot*nervously*: Com-m-mander Briggs. Jacqui*over the walkie-talkie*: Sergeant Housely, is everything okay? Pilot*nervously*: Y-yes, Commander Briggs. Jacqui*over the comms*: Then why are you flying in the wrong direction? Housely looks at both "Lucky" and Tyrell, both holding a gun near his head. Cassie Cage can be heard through the walkie-talkie. Cassie*over the comms*: Hey, Housely, you there? Housely sighs. Pilot: Yes, General Cage. Cassie*over the comms*: Great. Is everything okay over there? Pilot: No. Cassie*over the comms*: No? What do you mean "no"? Pilot: The Black Dragon wants the Dark Matter meteor, some of their members are here on the plane. General, blow this plane up now! Housely gets up from his seat and runs through the exit, but when he opens the door, Tyrell shoots his walkie-talkie and "Lucky" shoots his head. Housely falls from the plane and dies. Tyrell: Alright, he fucked up. Grab a parachute, take the bloody meteor and let's jump from this plane! Objective: Escape the Special Forces and deliver the meteor Louis must jump of the plane and land safely on the ground, find a car and drive to the Black Dragon's Headquarters. After being one block away from the Black Dragon's Headquarters, an armored car will crash into Louis' car. Both Takeda Takahashi and Nate Ribbs will exit the car and take the meteor. Tyrell will quickly exit the car and will start to talk with Takeda and Nate.Category:Grand Theft Auto 6: LouiCity Missions